


Changing Tides

by Emeli_Thorne



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AU of 4X10, Endless Love Contest, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for Endless Love contest: Jax/Tara Oneshot set in 4x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Tides

The day was beautiful and it was one of the rare ones that the Tellers managed to spend together after Jax had got out of prison. Granted, it was all because Jax had insisted to accompany Tara and the boys to her doctors’ conference, but still, Jax cherished these kinds of moments more than anything in this world.

Jax was lying on the grass, Tara’s head on his lap as she caressed his hand.

He looked at his boys and realised just how lucky he was to have such a beautiful family. It was more than he could have ever hoped for, more than he thought he deserved with so many regrets and wrong decisions on his conscience.

Tara spoke about the job offer she got from the Providence Hospital, saying that she thought she should take it. Jax immediately agreed.

He knew that this life, the life that he was leading was not for her. Even though she had tried to be there for him, even though she was as tough as a nail and had endured so much because of him since she got back, this was not what she wanted.

He remembered their talks when they were teenagers, when she would pour out her heart and soul to him. He remembered how adamant she was about leaving Charming and her drunk of a father. He would listen to her and silently pray she would change her mind because he feared he couldn’t survive without her.

What he felt back then was something he wasn’t able to comprehend to full extent. The thoughts of her occupied his every waking hour, and sometimes he would even regret becoming a Prospect, just because it meant less time spent with her. It was crazy.

He hated her when she up and left, loathed the thought of her in someone else’s arms. It destroyed him to know that it was so easy for her to leave him, when he was practically dying without her.

But now he realised it was the path they both needed to take. She needed to leave him and follow her own destiny, and he needed to stay in Charming.

If she had stayed, Jax knew that Abel would never have been born. And no matter how much he loved Tara, he never regretted being with Wendy because Abel was the one that opened his eyes and made him realise that there was more to life.

Holding his tiny defenceless body in his arms, Jax had never felt so much love for another human being. The same thing happened when Tara brought Thomas to prison and Jax held him for the first time.

He was overwhelmed.

There were so many nights when they were young and Tara would fall asleep in his arms, that he would spend thinking what it would be like if they had kids one day.

As he held his little boy in his arms, he cursed himself for being so stupid and hurting her so many times, leaving her alone to take care of two babies. _He should have been there by her side, helping her._

Tara got up and looked at him, while his hand rested on her thigh. She was still unsure if she should take that job, even if that was the right thing to do.

Things were great between them and they were almost at the finish line. It wouldn’t take long before Jax was out of SAMCRO for good. _Maybe she should wait just a while longer_. And with the news she was supposed to give him, Tara doubted that Jax would let her go alone.

But then Jax propped his body on his arms and looked at her and spoke with such determination, that she felt like something completely unreal was happening.

“Tara. Take the job.”

There was still some reluctance in her when he asked her about the two-week notice she was supposed to give to St. Thomas before she left. She was on the verge of crying.

_Was this really happening? Were they really talking about this? Was this really her Jax that was actually encouraging her to go?_

“I’ve got one more deal to lock out. ‘En I’m good. I might be ready to go before you.”

Tara felt her lips spread into a smile and not long after, a laugh escaped her lips. Jax looked back at her with those mesmerizing eyes of his that held so much warmth and beamed, that she couldn’t help but laugh.

It was a joyful laughter, one that meant complete freedom from everything bad in their lives. She felt a huge burden fall off her chest, one that had been lying there ever since she came back to Charming and re-entered the club life.

She leaned down and kissed him, and Jax joined in on her laughter.

 _This was surreal_ , she thought as she leaned back and caressed his face. 

“I have something to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

His eyes were trained on her as his hands roamed up her thighs, resting on her hips. She felt nervous, though she wasn’t sure why. _Maybe because the last time you were supposed to tell him this, you found him screwing some blonde bimbo,_ her conscience spat.

Tara closed her eyes for a moment, pushing back the bad thoughts.

_This is different. We are different now._

She opened her eyes, her hand still resting on his cheek. She smiled.

“I’m pregnant.”

Tara watched in amazement as Jax’s eyes widened and his lips curved in the broadest of smile.

“Are you serious?”

She nodded, gulping. Her heart was beating fast against her chest as Jax sat up and cupped her face. “Yes, Jax. We’re having another baby.”

He watched her for a few moments before crashing his lips against hers. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as Tara wrapped her hands around his neck.

When they broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he breathed her in.

“I love you so much. I’m so glad this shit with SAMCRO’s going to be over soon.”


End file.
